


The Anonymous Club of Unsuccessful Mass Murderers

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot, bullying of Hajime's geometry skills, past minor character death is mentioned, the fandom did not deserve this but this needs to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Hina, Komaeda and Maki organize a meeting to bond on the basis of wanting to murder all of their dumb classmates.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Komaeda Nagito & Harukawa Maki
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Kudos: 9





	The Anonymous Club of Unsuccessful Mass Murderers

Hina sat on a bench in an empty, half-dark room, lighted up by the sole lamp placed in its center. Grey unpainted walls, dusty air, dim light, crudely made benches that seemed like they were about to collapse with her every motion – everything about this place was saying that it was made for some shady losers. The only bright thing there was a large, cheerful lettering made with colorful, playful letters that were stylized to look as birds, plants, kittens and other things right from kindergarten. It was placed right before the lamp, proudly notifying everyone that they were visiting “The first meeting of the anonymous club of unsuccessful mass murderers”.

Hina gulped. She felt a bit… no, actually very, very out of place here. As if she were an alien, a fairy or a unicorn in the most mundane place on Earth. The only two people besides her were a pale sickly-looking boy and a girl with long hair in red clothes. Neither of them seemed talkative. Hina didn’t know them personally, but it seemed like their names were Maki Harukawa and Nagito Komaeda…

“So… Why did you guys try to kill all of your classmates?” Hina asked uncertainly, more to chase away the silence than to know the answer. Nobody answered, and Maki looked at her as if she was stupid. Hina lowered her head. “Okay, then I’ll start the meeting,” she said unconfidently, looking around with poorly hidden fear. Nobody seemed to disagree with her offer. “I did it because… they were so mean to Sakura, my dear friend! She wanted to protect them, and they… they attacked her… At first I didn’t want to go that far, but seeing her there, with blood on her head… it was too much for me!” – she still stared down, anger noticeable on her face even in the darkness. Nagito looked at her with pity. Everyone remained silent. “I do regret it a bit, though… And I’m glad it didn’t work…” – she shrugged, showing that she had finished.

“I did it because…” – the silence was broken so suddenly Hina didn’t immediately realize Nagito was talking. “I couldn’t stand the thought of my wonderful classmates falling into despair. I knew they needed to feel it for their hope to triumph, but completely giving up? Unforgivable!” – he clenched his fist in anger. “Killing their friends and family, destroying their own bodies, trying to have Junko’s children… all without a single bit of hope in it… how could I… possibly forgive that? Was there any other way?” – he hugged his own shoulders, voice becoming shaky.

“Of course, I am not going to pretend to be some noble hero. A large part of it was just to earn… forgiveness? Redemption? Trying to make something useful out of my useless life? Not sure,” – he shrugged, seeming to calm down a bit. “I do regret it, but at same time I also regret it did not work…” – that seemed to be the conclusion Nagito came to, and the room went silent again. Hina couldn’t understand half of it, let alone find any words of support and comfort, but she patted his shoulder in consolation. “How about you?” he asked, looking at Maki. She appeared… flustered.

“No need to be shy, we are all in the same boat here!” Hina said with a slight smile, but it only made Maki look angry. She really, really seemed to hesitate. “Come on, we won’t judge… right?” Hina asked. Nagito nodded. “Let everything out of your chest and don’t let it to weigh you down!” – she reached out her hand, but Maki leaned back, clearly not wanting to be touched.

“Kokichi… Ouma…” she murmured quietly, barely audible. Hina and Nagito looked up at her, trying to listen to every word closely. “Kokichi Ouma, that little shit! I just wanted him dead!” she said coldly, but her anger was audible even with that. “Annoying me the whole time, trying to kidnap my boyfriend, and…” – she gasped, trying to control her enraged voice. “And trying to question my life choices…!” she finished, not seeming to find better words anymore. The lettering above her head was dangling slightly on the howling wind…

“Wow, he was so annoying you wanted to go down with him… Even my classmates did not feel that way toward me!” Nagito spoke, looking weirdly cheerful about it. “I can relate a bit. I thought Hajime was cool, and he turned out not know what ‘octagon’ means,” he explained with a sigh. Hina wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but gave him a pat on the back anyway. “Not like I think that alone is enough to kill though… but combine it with not knowing what an ‘elevator’ is and it’s really pushing it…” he looked at the ceiling… then stared down, probably noticing the lettering.

“Go down with him? What do you mean?” Maki asked coldly, but her face remained flustered and confused. “Why would I die with that bitch?” – she crossed her arms on her chest. Nagito and Hina exchanged meaningful looks, moving a bit closer to each other…

The door opened with a sudden burst of wind, making them all direct their stares at it, distracting them from whatever they were doing. A boy in black was standing in the doorway. Maki seemed to know him. Hina didn’t. He stared at the lettering with a mix of confusion and anger. Then he looked at them.

“Fuck Danganronpa!” he exclaimed, frowning. “Yes, this is literally all the explanation anyone is going to get from me!” he declared loudly.

Then he slammed the door back shut, with enough force to make the lettering swing dangerously, looking as if it was about to fall. The three of them looked at it confusedly, not knowing how to react. Hina let out a soft involuntary giggle. Nagito joined. Soon enough, all of them were laughing. Yes, even Maki. Especially Maki. Although it was not a happy laugh.

But in truth, what Shuichi said was the only explanation they all needed to feel free to leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read.


End file.
